Dranvik's Glory
by tigger626
Summary: Dranvik wants his revenge on the light creature Rapacan.


**This is a story composed of my own characters, and this is the longest story I have made of them. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 will be along as soon as I have re-read it. I would love your views on it, and to know where I could improve, and where I went well. (: Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Dranvik! Please!" "There is no please to it, what done is done. You should know that all mighty Rapacanian." Dranvik mocked her.<p>

"Realize him! Please!" She pleaded with him.  
>"Fay is working yet again for me. Why should I allow him free now?" He snarled.<br>"You can not go around in slaving people." She told him.  
>"Oh can't I now, your out of your mind, you are in the wrong place right now to argue." He warned her.<br>Rapacan dropped to the fall with no care of the rattling chains beating ageist her, after all everything to her felt lost. She had promised to protect him after all, and how could she do that with her powers taken, and him taken over by a powerful potion. She could feel every second past, as Dranvik was in glory of his fast growing empire. Everything he wanted was there; he had his own armies, cities, battles, and his greatest threat in chains. He always had feared Rapacan, as she took everything from him, turning his people on him. Murdering his farther, even though he hated his own farther himself. The might of his new empire, he stood over it in all glory, at his throne. Pet chained to his side, and worlds bowing before him.

There was no stopping this madness, until he grew fed up of the one who caused him so much loss. "Throw her in the dungeons; I will tend to her later." He told his guards, as they dragged her off.  
>She grew week within the mouths of capture, bruised, scratched and cut from his violent ways. She could just about move, hardily able to stand; the lack of sunlight had her beat. Dranvik knew what he was doing, and was doing a good job at it. A slow torture for a dweller of light, no sun allowed no way for her to get what she needed even with food and water. Rapacan could last longer, being special; she was like one of the guardians of Rapacania. Also she was the last of what was left, of Dranvik's farther attack on her planet. The only survivor, and yet she had been fighting for what she believed in. The balance of light and dark was given to her; she had to make sure Dranvik stayed in his place, but recent incidents led to a chain, and Dranvik being able to take over. She was throne to the back of one of the many cells below a castle upon the planet of the Dratz; Dranvik's much loved home planet. She was broken of her spirit, no light, no freedom, was enough to tame even the mightiest of beasts.<p>

More days pasted, as foot steps where finally herd from the stone stairs. Wailing from other cells where herd, as prisoners from all walks of life where in pain. Trying to escape, trying to get out anyway they could. The place smelt awful, from rotting flesh to blood stained walls. It was not a nice place to be, and yet she felt it all over, as a black figure appeared at the cage door. Sure enough it was Dranvik, and he had come to do what he wanted to do for so long. The end was what ran threw Rapacan's head.  
>"Who's superior now?" He grunted, as he opened the cage door to her, as nothing was said by her. "Oh that's right in a state like you are in now, I am far more then that. Without a thorn like you I have been unstoppable."<p>

His eyes glazed with the madness he processed, still sane with the though of her still living. He had over estimated her to many times to be able to simply allow her free. Or offer her anything more, even though she could not break a promise, or death itself would come to her. He did not want to risk that one promise she might have, killing him in the process.  
>"Your more pathetic then the now hybrid one, well at least he has been useful. And now with a new start I can raise him to know no bounds of darkness." He told her with a grin, as she tried, but failed to even lift herself little way of the floor. Eventually doing so she was knocked back down by him.<br>"No one said you could get up." He said claws sinking through her flesh, she could feel it, the pain was horrible.  
>Only she could not say, or do a single thing, as more blood added to her mangled coat. All she could do was let out a small quite moan, from all the pain welled inside her, and closing her eyes trying to keep the broke pride she had left. He grinned, but then it was quickly wiped away, even as king he was not sure what satisfied him anymore. He stroke her carefully down the side of her neck with his claws, just like to scare her, just away to show who was more superior. He was not satisfied it was all being to easy, as he walked out the cell bring back some water. With her turning her nose up at it, it was a perfect way to show her that orders are orders, and what he commands she should do. But she kept turning her nose up at it. As eventually, he forcedly opened her mouth, turning her to her back. Baring the back of her through he tipped the water bit by bit.<br>"I can not have you dying on me now, just means my kingdom will become more troubled yet again." He told her, as she began to choke on the water. "Come on now drink it!"  
>As soon as he let her go she fell back to her side coughing, she coughed the water from her lungs out. The water stained in the blood of her damaged throat from the fight that now happened mouths ago, un-scabbed from the water. She was now dying within that cell. Something Dranvik could not see, he always thought she could never die. He left her in heavy breathing, lying in her own blood.<p>

More days past, as she was brought to near death, she eventually blank out

She finally could open her eyes slightly, heaven? No Hell? No It could not be rebirth; she could remember everything, being as not in as much pain. She was still weak, but still managed to open her eyes to see around her. Pure white whiteness turned into a small room, with a window of fresh air and plenty of sun. Noises like birds where to hear, from the peaceful valley setting out the window. It felt like heaven, but she knew heaven was not for her.  
>"She is awake." Came a voice.<br>"Not fully yet!" Another said. "She still has a long recovery ahead of her."  
>"But finally after mouths!" The other said.<br>"We can not risk it, we will have to just wait. Her breathing is stable, and slowly her hearts rates are recovering. It will not belong." The other said.  
>One sound more understanding of her then the other, but for now it was right she needed to sleep. The place seemed safe, and therefore there was no problem in falling back to sleep.<p>

Weeks later she awoke fully although still she could not move much, she could move slightly, but not enough to hold her own weight once again. But at least this time she could look around better, seeing she was in a recovery hostel. Unsure on the planet, but she knew she did not just magical appear there. She could see she was hooked to machines, with many wires coming from her, monitoring anything they could. She could hardily feel the rest of herself, mainly because maybe she was so badly drained. Her coat was still mattered with blood, but there was loads of equipment around to be able to say, they tried to help heal her wounds.  
>"You're awake! Finally." The familiar voice came, as she looked to see Magi had came in. "I was waiting for you to awake sometime today." He told her.<br>She turned looking at him, but she still felt the disability to talk.  
>"mmmmmm ." Is all she was able to say.<br>"Don't worry young one, there will be enough time later. For now rest." He said, as he walked to her taking a small bottle from his pocket. "Here drink this."  
>She had always trusted Magi, he was powerful with all the knowledge anyone could ever had, he knew about everything. New or old. He was nothing though, nothing but energy. He did not have a life of his own, and he never chooses sides, although sometimes it seems like that. So she took the potion, as she felt her throat become numb.<br>"Don't worry, this will restore your voice, and any other damage done to your throat, and lungs. Just let it do its job." He said putting the empty bottle away, and leaving her to rest once again.


End file.
